


Долго и счастливо

by Dunya_Dunyavskaya, fandom ZhopAss 2020 (ZhopAss)



Series: Бессмысленная война [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Drama, Explicit Language, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Space Opera
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunya_Dunyavskaya/pseuds/Dunya_Dunyavskaya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhopAss/pseuds/fandom%20ZhopAss%202020
Summary: Главное — вовремя остановиться.
Series: Бессмысленная война [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853602
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (объекты SCP)





	Долго и счастливо

**Author's Note:**

> Выполнено на тему спецквеста: SCP-1047 – Мстительные дорожные знаки
> 
> Бета: olya11

Зак никогда не забудет ту ёбаную миссию. Слишком быстро они добрались до цели, слишком легко обезвредили объект.

Когда они сошли с модуля и двинулись по заданным координатам, не встретив даже вялого сопротивления, буквально у каждого из них сработала чуйка. Редкие чахлые деревья, серо-зелёные холмы — казалось, кроме них, тут нет никого живого. При виде этого спокойствия они всё сильнее сжимали оружие, всё внимательнее оглядывались по сторонам в ожидании подлянки.

На подходах к пустой базе они окончательно убедились, что так просто отсюда не уйдут. Почему им дали зайти настолько далеко? Важен ли вообще объект, если им без проблем позволили его уничтожить?

На этот раз они были агрессорами, они вторглись на чужую территорию, и хозяева явно что-то для них приготовили.

Когда они возвращались, Зак трясся на переднем сиденье рядом с Кобальтом и, не опуская дула лазера, шарил взглядом по холмам вокруг. Умная начинка шлема выдавала короткий анализ окружающих объектов на внутреннюю сторону защитного стекла, а Зак напрягался всё больше. Где же, где ёбнет?

Взгляд зацепился за знак неровной дороги. Старый — его уже лет пятьдесят как модифицировали, — покосившийся, никому в пизду не сдавшийся, он торчал на обочине, как хуй во лбу. Пыль и плесень почти полностью скрыли изображение.

Зак тогда подумал, что он похож на жопу. Словно кто-то специально раздвинул её руками, предлагая себя. Вот только этот знак не предлагал — он как бы говорил: «Давайте-давайте, торопитесь, сюда, смотрите в подготовленную, здоровую жопу». Сука.

Через три минуты восемь секунд раздался первый взрыв.

***

Зак наизусть знал очертания общей палаты, размытые за окружающим силовым полем, неясные, будто плод больного сознания — когда очнёшься, даже не сразу поймёшь, пришёл ли ты в себя или всё ещё в бреду. В царившем здесь полумраке постельное бельё казалось серым, как и кровать, и тумбочка, и обшивка мониторов, и капельницы. Что-то наверняка серым и было — Зак уже смутно помнил, как всё это выглядело за пределами небольшого, тихого прямоугольника, призванного обеспечить больному покой и иллюзию личного пространства.

Темнокожий Кобальт же казался здесь почти чёрным, и тем сильнее бросался в глаза контраст со светлыми, тонкими трубками, которыми он был опутан. Вечно напряжённый, будто готовый к прыжку, сейчас он был непривычно тих и беспомощен. Зак пришёл к Кобальту сразу, как только получил извещение из медотсека, что тот вне опасности и его переводят из реанимации. За те недели, что провалялся под трубками, он здорово потерял в весе и стал будто старше, даже несмотря на расслабленное выражение лица и мягкий, многое скрывающий свет.

На небольшой планете, в одном из надёжных, сытых центральных квадратов, Кобальта ждала жена — красивая, миниатюрная, рядом с ним она казалась совсем пиздюшкой. До хуя интеллигентная, тихая училка музыки то ли в детском саду, то ли в школе; никто, кроме неё, не знал, что она нашла в похожем на питбуля, вечно хмуром, молчаливом боевике, рядом с которым даже Зак мог показаться обходительным.

Любила его она, похоже, искренне. Когда Зак позвонил сообщить, что Кобальта переводят из реанимации, она заплакала. Некрасиво: лицо покраснело, нос опух, подбородок заблестел то ли от слёз, то ли от слюней, но несмотря на это, она кивала, как болванчик, прижимала кулаки к груди и благодарила Зака за звонок, уверяла, что у неё всё готово, что она ждёт… Вряд ли Кобальт сможет вернуться в строй, но по крайней мере он остался жив.

Зак вспоминал тот ёбаный, пророческий знак разверзшейся жопы. Он сам чудом отделался переломом пары рёбер и небольшим сотрясением. Зак слушал рваные рыдания, смотрел на дрожащие руки и думал, а заплачет ли док, когда уже Зак когда-нибудь не вернётся из очередных ебеней. Нет, вряд ли, на него не похоже. А даже если и захотел бы, то не имеет права. Да и когда он вообще узнает — это жену первым делом известили о произошедшем, а док Заку никто. Для окружающих никто.

После того пиздеца в аэропорту они сходили-таки на ещё одно, нормальное свидание. Потом ещё на одно, ещё. Иногда ебались в каюте Зака, когда его сосед вылетал на миссии. За пределами постели они тоже начали проводить время вдвоём: ходили в зал, обедали или ужинали вместе, летали в увольнительные. Для окружающих они стали хорошими приятелями. Иногда Зак очень хотел выебать в рот остопиздевший Устав, полапав дока в коридоре за жопу, например, но всегда — всегда, даже в курилке — держал руки при себе. С каждым месяцем это становилось всё сложнее, но док бы таких порывов не оценил, да и сам Зак, наверное, тоже.

Силовое поле перешагнул док:

— Добрый день, коммандер.

Лёгок на помине. 

— Привет, док.

Тот подошёл к постели и начал осматривать Кобальта. Зак наблюдал за уверенными, точными движениями и, когда док повернулся к мониторам, чтобы записать результаты осмотра или хуй знает, что он там записывает, спросил:

— Эй, док. Ты не думал уйти из армии?

Тот взглянул на него и снова сосредоточился на экране:

— Думаешь подать в отставку, коммандер?

Зак пожал плечами:

— Почему нет. Так хотя бы больше шансов дотянуть до пенсии. Работу я на гражданке всегда найду — хоть в спецотрядах полиции, хоть систему охраны организовывать куда-нибудь к частникам, хоть летать наёмником в той же охране. Тебя вообще любая больничка с руками оторвёт.

Док спокойно закончил, погасил экран и только тогда повернулся к Заку. Засунув руки в карманы, он рассматривал его со своим обычным, скучающим выражением лица. Зак так и не научился считывать его эмоции в спокойной обстановке.

— Я снова нужен тебе в диспетчерской или на этот раз это и правда предложение руки и сердца?

— На корабле нет диспетчерской, здесь она по-другому называется.

Док проводил взглядом куда-то торопящуюся мимо силового поля медсестру и покачал головой:

— Ты такой романтичный, коммандер.

— Ой, иди на хуй, док, ты пригласил меня на первое свидание в бордель. Не тебе возникать.

Переговорник дока запищал. Этот звук Зак узнал бы даже во сне. Док прочитал сообщение и направился к очередному срочному пациенту:

— Я подумаю, коммандер. Это не то решение, которое я могу принять сразу.

Даже если их жизнь не станет намного спокойнее, по крайней мере можно будет хотя бы не скрываться. Ограничений и без того до пизды, чтобы годами ныкаться по углам.

Мутная завеса силового поля ещё не успела сомкнуться за спиной дока, а Зак уже знал: тот согласится. Надо только подождать.


End file.
